The Youtuber Next Door
by kialafuentes
Summary: This is my first fanfic of hopefully many! Sorry it's not a Phanfic or anything but I don't seem to be able to write them and I just prefer to write these ones!:) Thankyou for reading!c: I didn't know what to rate it so I rated it Teen!
1. Chapter 1

I'd lived in Edinburgh all my life and so has my family. No one from our family has left Scotland until now. I was moving out and going to London. My mum pulled me towards her and I gave her the biggest hug I could! My dad came over towards me and wiped away the tears on my face with his thumbs and we hugged. As I got into the cab my mum fell into my dads' arms. It was going to be weird moving away from home.

I got out of the cab with my masses of bags and looked up at the tall apartment building, it looked like a skyscraper. I walked up to the lift and pressed the up button, and then a boy with brown hair and chocolate eyes stood next to me.

'Floor?' he asked me

'16,' I smiled back at him.

'Same floor as me, I don't recognise you, you new here?' Chocolate eye boy asked me with a smile looking at my bags.

'Yeah, I've just moved here from Edinburgh.' I said

'Oh cool, I thought you sounded different, not that different is weird!' He said worriedly, 'I'm Dan by the way.'

'I'm Amelia, but people call me Amy,' I said blushing, his eyes just made you want to melt right there.

'Cool! Like Amy Pond from Doctor Who!' said Dan blushing

'Yeah! I love Doctor Who,' I said giggling.

The lift stopped and opened on our floor, 'Hey Amelia, what flat are you?' Dan asked.

'I'm number... 8,' I said checking my key number,

'Oh cool, well I'm at number 5 if you want to come round later tonight we wouldn't mind the company' Dan said with a smile.

'Yeah sure, I'll unpack a little first then maybe pop round?' I said

'Okay sure, see you later,' Dan said as he entered his flat.

'Goodbye Dan,' I whispered, knowing he wouldn't have heard me anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the corridor and opened my flat. It was small but not to small and it was big but not to big. 'This flat is just right,' I said giggling and my Goldilocks joke. I decided to have a shower, so I unpacked my shower stuff and turned the shower on. Before I got in I put my little plastic Genga on the shelf. I had and shower and then walked into my room. The only furniture that was there, was my bed, a wardrobe and my desk. I grabbed the box labeled _'bedroom´_ and got my hair dryer out. I sat down at my desk and dried my hair, I still hadn't got used to it being pink. I then put on my skinny jeans, Adventure Time shirt and my blue Vans put on someone eye liner and started walking to Dan's flat. I stood outside the door for about 5 minutes pacing when I finally had the confidence to knock on the door.

'Hey Amelia you're here! Wow nice t-shirt!' Dan said as he opened the door.

'Thanks,' I replied blushing.

'Come in,' he said 'Phil we have company!' Dan shouted across the apartment.

_'So that's what he meant by we!' _I thought to myself. I walked into Dan's flat, it was nice, there was a Skyrim poster in the front room. 'You like Skyrim?' I asked Dan.

'Like's a bit of an understatement,' Dan giggled.

'Oh so you're one of the stay up until 4am playing Skyrim as well then?' I laughed. Dan laughed as well and then I heard footsteps and a voice coming from the next room. A boy the same height as Dan walked into the room except with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. 'Hey!' The boy said 'I'm Phil! You're Amelia right?'

I smiled back at him 'Yeah Amelia that's me, hey Phil!

'It's nice to have a new neighbor here, when Dan told me that your name was Amelia and that you're Scottish I found ironic because of Amy in Doctor Who!' Phil said

'Yeah, it's a little bit weird. Wait Dan told you about me? I said puzzled.

'Yeah ever since he came back into the flat he's not shut up about you!' Phil said with a smirk. I looked over at Dan who was sure enough blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had an amazing night with Dan+Phil. We talked about our favourite Pokémon episodes and we played Skyrim till midnight. Dan cooked us a stir-fry and we ate it while watching the newest episode of Adventure Time. Phil started to ask me questions, 'So Amelia, what do you do for work, you're over 18 right?'

'Yeah I'm actually 20 in a week, the 16th December,' I said with a smile 'and for work well, I kind of make Youtube videos.' I said hanging my head, it was always such an annoying job to explain to people. 'No way! Me and Dan are Youtubers too!' Phil said with excitement. Dan looked suddenly interested in the conversation.

'Woah that's so weird!' I said to Phil 'I'm not partnered yet though, I hope to soon though!'

'You'll get partnered in no time!' said Dan 'You're hilarious!'

'Haha thanks Dan!' I said with a smile.

'Oh god,' said Phil, 'Guys its 2am, I should go to bed I have to get the train in the morning!' said Phil standing up hurriedly.

'Ha, okay Phil night!' Said Dan.

'Yeah night Phil.' I said. Phil went to bed and me and Dan somehow ended up lying on the sofa watching Titanic. I must have fell asleep at some point because I slowly hear the words _'Wherever you are' _fade from my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I woke up the next morning to the faint smell of men's aftershave and then realised it was Dan's hoodie placed conveniently on my head. I threw it over to the other side of the sofa and looked up to see Dan singing 'Egg egg egg, it's the king of all yolks.' I walked over to the kitchen, 'So to make sure I don't freeze to death you decided to put your hoodie on my face?' I asked with a giggle.

'Well were you cold?' Dan said with a smile. I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

'Oh god I look awful,' I said rubbing my face.

'No you don't,' Dan said 'You look cute,' placing the llama hat on my head, I hit him with one of the balls. Phil walked in the room, trying to put a tie on.

'Dan,' Phil whined 'I can't tie it.'

'Here, I'll help!' I said as I started to tie Phil's tie, 'Did I really sleep here last night you guys?' I asked.

'Yeah,' Dan said 'You fell asleep but I wanted to make sure you were okay so I stayed in here with you.' I blushed privately.

'So I guess I'll go, lots to do!' I said standing up.

'Amelia,' Dan said. I looked at him confused why he'd stopped me, he grabbed the llama hat off my head 'It's mine.' I giggled as I left the flat, and as I stepped into mine a sort of lonely presence filled the air. I went into my room and unpacked all my things, my Pacman fairy lights, my Pokémon toys and all my other nerdy possessions which included my Xbox and HUGE game collection. I had another shower to my disappointment as my hair smelt of Dan's aftershave, oh Dan I thought about him whilst in the shower, it was weird I'd only knew him a day but I think I was growing to like him, as more than I friend, I shook my head of the thought and got out of the shower, got dressed in my Pikachu hoodie dried my hair and started to film my new video. I talked about moving to London and about how weird it was living by myself, I did a house tour and then finally told them about meeting Dan and Phil, then I said bye to my little Pokemon masters to the camera and turned it off, I would edit it later. I sat on the sofa with a cup of coffee and decided to watch season one of Adventure Time. As I watched I felt up my arm, tracing each of my scars, some of them were as fresh as two weeks ago. I'd managed to stop the past two weeks from the support from my lovely viewers. As the final episode finished, I sang along to the end song crying my eyes out. I guess the thought of cutting had hurt me somehow. A knock came at the door, I ignored it, five more knocks I ignored before I heard the handle moving.

'Amelia, it's Dan, are you okay Phil's gone to a wedding so I was wondering if you wanted to go out?' Dan said coming into the flat. He immediately saw me on the sofa and came rushing towards me, 'Amelia what's wrong?!' He said panicked, I sniffed as I reluctantly pulled up my jumper sleeve to show him my scars. He didn't need to see anymore he pulled my sleeve back down put up my hood with Pikachu ears and said 'Come into my pokeball,' and hugged me until we both fell asleep on my sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We got woken up by Phil knocking on the door, 'Sorry to break up the couple but Dan we need to film the Super Amazing Project!' He said standing in front of us. We awkwardly shuffled apart and I wiped the smudged make-up from under my eyes. 'Can Amelia be in it Phil, I don't think she wants to be alone.' Dan said,

'Of course she can!' Phil said with a smile as he left the apartment.

'I'll wait here while you get ready,' Dan said sitting himself back on the sofa. I walked into my room and washed my face, put on make-up and looked at my hair in the mirror, it looked all crinkled, I put one side behind my ear and it looked fine, then me and Dan walked to his flat.

We started the Super Amazing Project where I was given the glamorous entrance of a Pokémon that Dan had just caught as I came in with my hood+Pikachu ears up and said 'Pikachu!' In a cute little voice which made Dan laugh. We then did the news! And the drawing game which I wasn't the best at. We then did viewer spooky happenings and me and Dan were shoved into the corner of the bath together. He didn't seem to mind though. I then got to read out twitter questions. When we finished filming Dan walked me back to the apartment. 'Amelia,' Dan looked me in the eyes 'The scars on your wrists, whatever you did them for, for whatever reason, I don't want you to do it ever again okay?' He said as he pulled me close towards him.

'Okay Dan,' I replied 'I promise as I fell into his chest and closed my eyes. He was the first to let go, we said goodbye and that was it. I spent the entire night editing and finally uploading my video, I decided then it was a good time to go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better than I had. I walked into my front room and put on Cartoon Network, the original series of Pokémon was on so I watched that while scrolling through my Youtube comments. There were the lovely comments from my viewers saying 'happy new home' and others saying 'ZOMGG YOU MET DAN AND PHIL' haha imagine their faces if they knew we hugged. And there was comments saying me and Dan should make a video together. That might not actually be a bad idea. I looked at my subscribers. Wow, I had 10,000! Wait, Dan and Phil were subbed oh god they'd seen my new video.

I got ready and decided to go to their flat. I knocked on the door and Dan answered and let me in. 'Phil's gone to town with Chris and PJ they're staying here for a couple of days, I didn't feel like going,' He said going to the table.

'Dan,' I grabbed his hand before he sat down, 'Thank you for staying with me yesterday, it made me feels loads better. Dan smiled, he put his llama hat on my head.

'You know you really are cute,' he smiled, and then Dan did something I never thought he'd do.

He leaned in towards me.

And kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_This chapter will be from Dan's perspective_

We spent the night in Amelia's flat and we watched the first series of Doctor Who with David Tennant. We sat on her sofa in each other's arms, entwining our hands together. Amelia said I could stay the night if I wanted to, I said I would and we decided to order Chinese. The food arrived and we ate it whilst scrolling through the Phan tag on tumblr, wetting ourselves with laughter.

I looked into Amelia's sky blue eyes and leant in to kiss her, grabbing her pink hair pulling her closer towards me. We passionately kissed but broke apart as we heard a knock at the door. Amelia went to answer it, it was Phil, Chris and PJ. 'Dan! We were wondering where you were!' said Phil relaxing.

'So what were you two doing then,' Chris asked winking at me,

'We were just talking weren't we Amelia?' I said, smiling at her.

'Yeah we were,' smoothing down her hair 'So shall we go to your flat Phil, and um play Mario Kart?' Amelia said with a smile.

'Yeah sure,' said the Phil, Chris and PJ as they left the apartment. Amelia quickly shut the door behind them and ran towards me, leaning into kiss me. We passionately kissed, our hips grinding against each other, our hands gripping each other's hair. She pulled away and just sat on top of me, smiling and biting her lip. Fuck she was gorgeous. She jumped of me and went towards the door, 'Come on then! I bet I'll beat your arse at Mario Kart.' Amelia said with a giggle.

'Yeah right!' I said running over to her, and tickling her until she was pinned on the floor. I kissed her lightly on her perfect pink lips, ' So does this mean we're a couple,' I asked her.

'I guess it means we are!' She said with a smile and she leant forward and kissed me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_This chapter will be told from Amelia's perspective_

Me and Dan went back to his flat and played Mario Kart with Chris, PJ and Phil. I won most of the races, much to Chris's disappointment. We cooked some pancakes and sat on the sofa watching the sofa watching Adventure Time which we ended up ignoring as me and PJ starting playing the theme on our ukuleles and then were getting song requests. Dan walked me home and we kissed we departed, I was so tired as soon as I got in I went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and texted Dan 'Hey Dan, was wondering if you wanted to make a video together today love you, Amelia xxx' I got a text a few seconds later 'Sure! I'll be round in an hour! Love you too! xxx' Aw Dan was so cute! ^-^

Dan came round and we made Would You Rather? Video, most of the questions were from his subscribers so they were pretty weird. As I pressed the stop button on my camera Dan leaned in and kissed me.

I spent the entire night editing my little heart out determined to get it up before the next day. I didn't bother cutting the last clip as I didn't screw up in any bit so I just rendered and uploaded the video and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and went on Mac Book to see how my new video went. There were a lot of comments saying 'asdfghjkl dan dan dan dan omfg' haha. But as I scrolled down the comments I came across 30 new ones they all read 'Cunt, bitch, your way too ugly for him, I'll get you, stay away from dan, fuck you whore, skank.' I stared at the screen in disbelief, my eyes welled up. I pushed it away from me and sobbed. Why were people hating on me? They didn't on Dan and Phil's video, I faced the laptop towards me and pressed play on the video. It seemed fine it got to the end I said bye and I waited for the video to stop. It didn't I hadn't stopped the camera, it filmed Dan kissing me. 'Oh god,' I thought as I stood up. 'Fuck I can't do it anymore', I said to myself. I ran into my room and opened my first draw, inside there was a little blue box. I opened the little box and inside was a small blade. I picked it up and fingered the blade in my hand. I sat down on the floor and put my arm on my knee. I took the blade and moved it towards my wrist. I slowly dragged it across my wrist three times, blood started weeping from my wrist and I broke into tears once more. I heard my flat door open. 'Amelia?' It was Dan, 'I was worried you didn't text this morning are you okay? He said as he put his head round the door. "Oh my god,' Dan said as he rushed towards me, he sat on the floor and I collapsed into him 'I couldn't do it Dan,' I said with tears streaming down my face. 'Amelia, you are the only person I want to ever be with ever, we've known each other for 6 months and yet I feel like I've known you my whole life, you know me better than even some of my closest friends do and I don't want to lose you,' Dan said with tears rolling down his cheeks. 'My life would never be the same without you, and this seems random and meaningless but it comes from the deepest corner of my heart. You make me feel complete inside and I never want to have to let you go, so please, stop this... for me?'

'Yes Dan I will, because you are the most perfect thing in my life, you make me feel unbelievably happy in my darkest moments, you make me feel like there is a reason to keep on living and I promise you this will stop, my cutting, I promise you I will try to get better, because I love you Dan, more than I've ever loved anyone before.' I said crying.

'I love you too,' Dan said sniffing pulling me into his arms as we sat there in silence.

***Woo! That's the end! I shall be writing more stories in cannon with this one though so yeah!^-^***


End file.
